Level 295
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 74 | previous = 294 | prevtype = Order | next = 296 | nexttype = Ingredient }} Level 295 is the fifth level in Jelly Jungle and the one hundred twenty-sixth jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 16 single and 17 double jelly squares and score at least 50,000 points in 40 moves or fewer. When you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate jelly fish to eat candies and score you additional points. Difficulty *The odd and almost sporadic placement of jelly makes it hard to reach some of them. Stars Strategy Make good use of wrapped candy to reach the hard to get pieces on the side, and use your colour bomb to free up any leftover liquorice locked candy. You'll probably be able to make more colour bombs along the way, but any combo will do. When you get down to the final few pieces of jelly, just focus on the area close to them and look for ways to make those last matches. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' 'Reason' *Six colours make it hard to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 50,000 points ((16 single jellies x 1,000 points per single jelly) + (17 double jellies x 2 single jellies per double jelly x 1,000 points per single jelly) = 50,000 points). Hence, clearing the jellies alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 200,000 points. *The limited number of jellies make it hard to sustain huge point cascades. *The jellies at the corners are hard to clear and some are locked, causing a good number of moves to be spent to clear them. *The special candies are covered, requiring a move or two to uncover them. Even if they are uncovered, they may be accidentally activated by special candies or cascades. *The mechanics on Facebook make it easier to create special candies during cascades than the one on mobile devices. Furthermore, the player earns more points for combining a colour bomb with a colour that cover several single jellies than the one on mobile devices. *Start by creating special candies on the centre of the board and making matches at the bottom. *Try to keep the wrapped candy and colour bomb on the side of the board alive and also keep them adjacent to each other by clearing the candy in between them. In this way, players can use the colour bomb + wrapped candy combination. Trivia *This level almost has the exact same board layout as level 327. In that level, more jellies have to be cleared but the score required to get three stars is lower. *It is impossible to lose this level due to not reaching the required score, because the jellies give the player 50,000 points. Walkthrough Category:Jelly levels Category:Jelly Jungle levels Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Considerably hard levels Category:Considerably hard levels to earn three stars Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars